


Under the Rain

by rachel222



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good old fashioned making out in the rain, Set During Clockwork Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel222/pseuds/rachel222
Summary: "The second she opened her mouth to speak, Sophie knew, deep down, she would come to regret her words in the coming months, when reality hit and prevented them from becoming anything more than an impossible secret. Yet the look in his eyes, the warmth in her heart, and the tingle she still felt on her cheek persuaded her against her better judgement, and she reached forward towards Gideon’s chest.“Don’t apologize.”"





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a good while ago, inspired in large part by another fic I wrote like 6 or 7 years ago, and finally decided to bite the bullet and post. Gideon and Sophie are completely underappreciated as a couple and there need to be a thousand more fics of them on this website.

Sophie couldn’t help but feel slightly cheated when the weather that had been absolutely picturesque all week decided to take a sudden and abrupt turn on her day off. Hot, suffocating dampness saturated the air and murky clouds crept over Piccadilly, as Sophie hastened through the streets. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, she caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window and her face, flushed from the clammy air, twisted into a frown—from beneath her hat, she could see that the humidity had already begun to messily curl the hair along her temples and against the nape of her neck, ruining the slightly more elaborate hairstyle she had attempted that morning. She moved to try and fix it in some way, but then sharply stopped herself and continued forward until she reached the place where she was to meet the man she knew, deep down, was not someone she should even be associating with outside of their Consul-mandated training sessions, let alone trying to make herself look nice for. 

Pushing her racing thoughts from her mind, she searched the crowd for her—for Mr. Lightwood. He saw her before she saw him and swiftly appeared by her side, startling her.

“Sophie,” A faint, charming smile lit up his features as he looked down at her.

“Gideon,” Calling him by his Christian name sent a violent flutter through her stomach every time, but he had insisted, and she had eventually conceded to, on some occasions, refer to him as Gideon instead of Mr. Lightwood.

Gideon’s smile widened and he led her away from the swarm of people, towards a quiet pathway across the street. Sophie could now see the hamper in Gideon’s hand, and despaired, knowing that their plans for a picnic were certainly ruined now that it was going to rain. 

“I have chosen the perfect place for our picnic. I discovered it just yesterday while on a walk. It is just beyond the river.” Gideon smiled shyly. “Secluded.” 

Sophie couldn’t help but smile in return. “That sounds lovely. But—” She grimaced up at the overcast sky. “But I’m sure it’s about to rain.”

Gideon glanced up at the sky as well, before offering Sophie his arm. “Then we’d better hurry.”

Keenly, Sophie took his arm, and off they went.

With luck on their side, Sophie and Gideon still managed to spend a wonderful afternoon sharing a picnic in a secluded area of the park. This outing, like all the secret outings she and Gideon had shared over the last few weeks, had gone on longer than they’d intended. 

The first time that they’d met outside of their training sessions, Sophie had been surprised to find how easily conversation flowed between them—even intimate conversation. They hadn’t known each other for very long, came from two completely different worlds, and yet in the last couple of weeks Sophie felt she’d come to know Gideon, perhaps better than anyone else did. He’d been so honest with her, more honest than anyone—certainly any Shadowhunter—had ever been with her, and, she suspected, he’d ever been with anyone else. Gideon spoke of his father with absolute openness, about the persistence of his repulsive behaviour, and how difficult being at home was at the moment. Benedict had always been harsh on them, but he’d been more frustrated than usual recently, and was taking it out on his sons, which, of course, was particularly difficult on Gabriel. 

Sophie, in turn, found herself confiding in Gideon, unloading pieces of her past. Not of her old employer or her scar, but stories of her childhood; of a young girl with the Sight, learning to pretend she could not see the world as it was because others thought her mad for it. Stories of her parents who had died young, and her grandmother who had helped raise her until she too had passed away a few years before she began working at the Institute. 

Sophie knew she ought to put a stop to it—to such intimacy, and to their outings in general. Nothing would or could ever come of it, and it would only end miserably for her. Even so, there was just something about Gideon that drew her in. His solid, steadying calmness, the soft, kind timbre of his voice when he spoke to her, his faint, charming smile. She knew the impression he gave of cool indifference, but she could clearly see, especially in moments where they were alone, the vulnerability in his stormy green eyes. 

When she was back at the Institute, working, she remembered harsh reality—she was a maid and a mundane, and he was a gentleman and a Shadowhunter, and nothing more could ever happen between them. But during these secluded outings, they existed in a bubble, and he made her feel safe and comfortable, but with a thrilling tingle of excitement, and she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to see him. It was inexplicable, but undeniable.

Their conversation had drifted to lighter topics in the early evening as they strolled back towards the omnibus route, with Gideon regaling amusing stories of his brief time in Madrid. In response, Sophie, too, recounted some amusing stories, and was in the middle of laughingly telling Gideon about some ridiculous argument Will and Jessamine had once gotten into when she was startled out of her tale by a large droplet of water hitting her cheek and rolling down her face. She and Gideon looked up just as thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Sophie let out a soft laugh and shook her head. She’d been expecting this all day. “We’d better hurry back.”

As if on cue, the dark clouds covering the sky released in a sudden shower, drenching Sophie and Gideon as they ran for cover. By the time they reached a bridge they could seek refuge under, they were drenched. Sophie snatched the sopping hat from her head as Gideon impatiently pushed his dripping hair from his eyes.

“Well, I suppose I owe you an apology.” Gideon smiled ruefully. “You did warn me about the rain.”

Sophie smiled back and opened her mouth to reply, but the tease about how he should have listened to her died against her lips as she turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, and suddenly the only thing Sophie could focus on were the way small droplets rolled down Gideon’s cheekbones and glistened against his lips, as well as the way his wet shirt now clung to his chest. She forced her gaze away from his chest, then his lips, and landed back on his eyes. This act achieved the opposite of its intended effect, as the second she met his gaze again, her mind and body fully submerged into a complete haze, as though nothing in the world existed aside from the two of them and that look Gideon now had in his eyes as he watched her. The intensity of his gaze would have made her flush had she not already flushed pink from the heat. 

She was not surprised then when he then took a step closer, and tentatively raised a hand to brush his thumb light as air over her scarred cheek, pushing away a damp curl that had come loose. Against her will, Sophie’s eyes fluttered shut, and without warning his lips brushed against her cheek—very close to her lips, Sophie noticed, as though he had meant to really kiss her but changed his mind at the last second. 

Sophie’s eyes snapped open. She knew she ought to push him away, to put a stop to this immediately. It was the sensible thing to do—the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt her in the moment. But, despite knowing this, the thought of actually pushing him away evaporated the second she met his eyes. He looked so vulnerable that it took all her strength not to throw caution to the wind, wrap her arms around him, and tell him exactly how he made her feel.

Gideon looked away. “A thousand apologies, Miss Collins.” He quickly rattled on, red-faced. “There is no excuse for such presumption. I—”

The second she opened her mouth to speak, Sophie knew, deep down, she would come to regret her words in the coming months, when reality hit and prevented them from becoming anything more than an impossible secret. Yet the look in his eyes, the warmth in her heart, and the tingle she still felt on her cheek persuaded her against her better judgement, and she reached forward towards Gideon’s chest.

“Don’t apologize.” His eyes jerked towards hers in surprise. 

Suddenly, they were kissing. This time his lips were firm against hers, moving slowly. He leaned further down, hand fully cupping Sophie’s cheek, as she in turn reached up on to her toes, fingers lightly gripping his shirt, soaked from the rain. Sophie could not help but float in the utter bliss of the moment. Every sensible thought she had flew out of her mind, and the only thing she could focus on was Gideon. The softness of his lips, the exciting vibration that blazed through her as his free arm wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him so that their bodies pressed lightly against each other. He kissed her languidly, as though they had all the time in the world. 

Gideon hummed sweetly, and her arms snaked around his neck, giving her more leverage to balance on her toes and deepen the kiss. This was her first real kiss, and the moment was so sweet, so wonderful, she never wanted it to end. For one blissful moment, the tight knot of anxiety that loosened when she was with him, completely disappeared, and she felt safe from all the world. His presence near her, his soft breath against her, his strong arms wrapped around her, were a comfort. And yet, it was more than that. Being around him sent electricity through her body—something nobody else, not even Jem, had ever made her feel, and she wanted to hold on to the feeling for as long as she could. 

Gideon began pulling away a moment later and, before she could re-emerge out of her fog to stop herself, Sophie let out a soft, frustrated whine from the back of her throat. At this sound, before she even had a chance to feel any embarrassment, Gideon’s gaze turned and immediately his lips were against hers again. He gasped against her lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair and she hummed contently against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, while pressing her back against the brick wall behind them. This kiss, hot, open-mouthed, and brimming with urgency, only lasted a brief moment before being interrupted by a flash of lightning, and the clang of a clock striking the hour. They pulled away from each other, slowly but surely drifting back down to reality.

“Ah…” Sophie watched Gideon as he stared at her pink, swollen lips, and it took all her strength not to lean forward and kiss him again.

“Mr. Lightwood,” The use of formalities quickly pulled him back to the real world, but Sophie’s small smile let him know that even if she wasn’t using his Christian name, she was not in any way cross with him. “It’s getting late, and I really must be getting back to the Institute.”

Gideon nodded in understanding, and they both adjusted their coats and hats, then took back off, running through the rain. 

Later, when Sophie re-entered her bedroom, she allowed herself a brief moment of bliss as she leaned against the door, then moved to change back into her servant’s uniform so that she would be ready in time to help Bridget serve dinner.

This ended up being the last outing she and Gideon shared before he moved into the Institute, and though the months that followed consisted mainly of Sophie trying her absolute best to avoid him, she could not stop the vivid memory of their kiss in the rain from periodically entering her mind. In moments of weakness, when she knew for certain he was not watching her, she allowed herself the briefest moment to watch him and remember the feeling of his soft lips, his firm arms, and the intensity of his gaze on her; and no matter how much it hurt her to know that they could not be together, she could never bring herself to regret that wonderful afternoon, under the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> But it’s okay because they both live happily ever after anyway. Hope you liked this little story! I just needed another Sophie/Gideon fic to exist in this world.
> 
> This has become my headcanon about their first kiss. This is their first kiss together, and also their first kiss in general. I just think they had to have kissed at least once before their kiss at the beginning of CP2.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this story! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything and I’d love the feedback.


End file.
